


Graceful Sin

by Unicornu



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Intimate moments, Kissing, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Slow Dancing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornu/pseuds/Unicornu
Summary: After another argument between Lucy and Gage, the Overboss storms off to Parlor where she catches on a private moment with her pre-war boss, Harrison that recently made a come back to Nuka World.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor/Original Male Character





	Graceful Sin

It was late and silent evening at Nuka Town with the exception of shouts coming from the Fizztop mountain which belonged to well known crocked couple, Gage and Lucy, arguing once again about Institute deals she forgot to mention and all confusion about newly arrived guest, Harrison, her pre-war shady employer. Lucy wasn’t the one to handle long arguments, especially against someone as stubborn and loud in complains like her fellow raider, no longer being able to stand the tension she turned around and just left, pushing the door behind her and going towards the elevator with a rapid steps, her blond braids swaying after her and hands clenched, moving to the sides. 

\- Boss, shit, where the hell ya going again? Let’s just finish the talk, c’mon. Gage followed, almost ran after, grabbing her under the arm before she entered the elevator.

\- We finished. The Institute deals are staying if you like it or not and so will our guest. She forced her arm out of his grip and looked at him, squinting her eyes in a threatening manner.

\- A bit longer and they will settle up their own fucking lab right here with even bigger bunch of fucking synths. Even if Gage hoped for her to stay he just couldn’t let the complains go and it certainly didn’t help to calm down the atmosphere.

\- He is not a regular synth but still a person Gage! And neither at Institute side, when will you fucking understand it and just let it go, jezz. Lucy snapped back at him and entered the elevator, pushing the button and refusing to listen anything Gage was still shouting through the closing in front of him door.

She leaned against the wall and sighted deeply, letting the nerves float away till elevator hit the bottom. Harrison arrival brought some good and bad news. Good for her that she managed to claim something back from her pre-war life, more than just a thing or souvenir but an actual same person she spend her last years with, before the world went to shit. Bad because even if Harrison was avoiding the Institute like a worst omen he failed to prevent from becoming bigger, Gage had a really hard time to see a remaining soul of an actual human he was and still is under the synth skeleton wearing his skin like a costume, not mentioning all the experiment that made him a supernatural entity, his soul possessing the body he still managed to recover from the pre-war lab. For Lucy it didn’t matter, since in the end they had each other and did care despite all the toxic work crime relations they went through.

Every time she was down Parlor always found a way to calm her mind, be it a theatrical rich environment of it, calm music and bottle of booze along with it, just chilling at the decorated by red silky cloth table with her legs rested on top of it, candle burning slowly in the background, letting her to light a cigarette. This time was no different with the only exception that it was empty, only a familiar tall figure leaning against a wall, Harrison himself, wearing his usual long gray shiny coat, smooth and clean, always looking like a gentleman that lost a feeling of time.

\- Tough break, Feit? He nodded at her from under his round classic hat, sending her a shiny green glance.

\- It’s that visible, is it? She asked in response, dropping heavily onto the chair and lighting up a cigarette.

\- I know you too well so i see it instantly and sense too...in a way. Porter eh? Bitching again? He smirked with a corner of his lips already knowing the answer.

\- Bitching? You seem to catch a local language quite fast, sir. She smirked back at him in a distance and puffed a smoke in the air, leaning back onto the chair.

\- No choice but to try to fit in, helps to take away more of these curious eyes off me. If synth gossip cause such a stir around i would rather not let anyone find out what i am. He pushed himself off the wall and approached her, grabbing a chair on a way and taking a sit at the other side of the table.

\- Institute still has no fucking clue about you and i will keep it that way. She crushed a smoke in the ashtray and placed her elbows onto the table, palms of her hands supporting her tired pale face, wearing a signs of stress from at least few days. Harrison noticed it.

\- When did you....how to say it, chill out last time, Feit? You look like shit, no offense of course. He raised his thick black eyebrow at her.

\- I don’t remember, it has been quite a busy time, cleaning after the bloody disciples and trying to set you up here, spread some believable information...i completely lost track of time. She brushed the inner corners of her eyes with fingers and looked back at him as he stood up and started turning his head around.

\- What are you looking for? She asked, curiously.

\- Something to help you relax, of course. His eyes stopped at the old pre-war  
gramophone, still with a famous golden tube attached to it and a vinyl inside. He waved his hand, a bright green stroke of energy with smoke flew out of his palm as he wiggled his fingers towards it, putting a vinyl into a gentle spin as the needle slowly lowered to let the parlor room fill with the slow blues tunes.

\- Nice trick. I think i remember this song. Lucy mind flew back to the times when there were still bars and dance pubs, filled with couples, talking, drinking and dancing after the work, including her but the only partner she remained with that time was the half empty bottle of booze.

\- Me too. Harrison’s mind flew to the same pub she was sitting in that time but lacking a courage and clear reason to enter and just join her, especially hours ago his hands were all stained in her partner’s blood. He didn’t dare to even let the thought slip in his head but now that all reasoning and past got buried with nukes he took down his hat, placing it on table in front of her and leaned down, offering her a hand.

\- You up for a short dance, to forget all that crap you seem to occupy yourself with now? The usual grumpiness of his face got replaced with an honest and soft smile, almost impossible to resist and say no. 

\- Dance? I never thought you can dance, sir. Lucy couldn’t deny she loved to dance but in a raider world it was a very rare activity and with usual folks around it barely resembled a classic pre-war swinging. She hesitated for a moment but eventually placed a palm in his hand and let herself be pulled gently up.

\- You still don’t know many things about me, Feit but yes, i can dance. My wife used to praise me before she kicked me out of our life. He looked down at her, realizing she might have a slightly harder time with their size difference.

\- I feel like you gained a few centimeters since last time we met. She pointed out.

\- Most probably...hmmm, maybe these will help. He looked towards a pair of high heel black sandals lying under one of the tables and used his powers once again to lift them up in the air and slowly bring into her hands.

\- I think i left them there after last meeting with operators. She crouched down and swiftly changed her shoes, straightening up and arriving almost at Harrison’s chin.

\- You already seem happier. So...shall we? He lifted his left hand up to the side, awaiting for her to grab it before he placed his other hand at her back.

\- We shall. It’s been a while, indeed. She couldn’t hide her smile, swinging was always brightening her mood in no time, especially with a good company that knew how to properly lead.

\- Sorry for shooting you...back then. Lucy apologized with a low, almost whispering voice, trying to fill a moments of silence between them.

\- Well, i guess i deserved it in the end. He chuckled, his eyes brightening up in even lighter shade of green the longer they danced together. - Too bad the Institute made it alive in the end.

\- At least they provide us some good weaponry we wouldn’t have otherwise. She shrugged, what has been done its done, she could only try to benefit from it.

\- You got yourself quite a position here, being a what they call... Overboss, ordering people around and getting the job done, like you always did. He raised his arm and spun her around, pulling afterwards back and close to him, pausing for a moment, staring down at her.

\- I never liked to be in charged so i’m glad you got back eventually. Even after two hundred freaking years you are still my boss, sir. She smiled at him, ignoring the sudden blush appearing lightly on her cheeks.

\- Hah, you didn’t change one bit, i’m glad. He said with a lower voice, smiling back.

\- Neither did you.

He pushed off a strand of hair from her face, slowly leaning closer and closer to meet her amber gaze. She froze in place, not backing off but highly uncertain with the next move, her mind storming the thoughts as she couldn’t deny she enjoyed his company but image of Gage and their relations still made her turn away as their lips almost met.

\- Shit, i..can’t. I mean... it feels awkward. Lucy admitted, dropping her troubled face to the floor.

\- Uhm..no, its my fault, i enjoyed that little moment of ours a bit too much i guess, i apologize. He backed off, softening the grip on her hand, letting her to slip it away, turning his eyes to the side.

\- Don’t worry, i still liked it, got my mind a bit off the usual shit. She brushed her shoulder and looked back at him, reassuring that this little accident didn’t ruin their view of each other.

\- I think it’s better i get back to setting up myself at that disciple place. He walked towards a table, taking his hat and putting if back on his head, hiding the worry that his face was wearing till Lucy patted his shoulder as she approached him.

\- Still thank you...for sticking around, i’m really glad to see you again...despite everything that happened. She said, with an honest soft voice that took away his sudden worry away.

He nodded back at her and left towards the exit, meeting Gage on his way out. They only looked at each other, almost saluting but not letting a single word out.

\- Hey Boss...can we...? Gage paused, hearing the weird blues coming out of the gramophone, his face turning into a slight confusion.

\- What’s up with that weird ass music? He asked, taking a slow steps towards her.

\- What, you don’t like it? She asked, tapping the heel of her boost to the wooden floor in the rhythm of the sound.

\- Can’t say, i’m just not used to it. He glanced down at her shoes and then slowly back up at her, crossing her arms, awaiting the continuation of his thoughts that brought him to Parlor.

\- So...what else you have to say that you didn’t say yet. She tapped a finger against her crossed arms, looking at him at the same level this time, thanks to her heels.

\- Right...fuck, maybe i went a bit too far with all that...talk we had before. Maybe it ain’t that bad. He brushed a back of his head with a palm.

\- So, you are sorry. She couldn’t resist an evil smirk, sensing the apology in his voice.

\- Yeeeeah, shit. Gage never liked to admit he was wrong or exaggerated in any way but ruining what they had would have been even worse in the end and he knew that.

\- I can forget about it faster if you swing me properly around since i still have these on. She pointed down, sending him a seductive smile that he could hardly resist even if she was asking him for something he didn’t like as much as she was but in the end he was still agreeing for her good.

\- Don’t worry, no one is looking right now. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, forcing his hands onto her back, right up her bottoms.

\- You are asking for a lot here, Boss. He still grinned despite the soapy atmosphere surrounding them.

\- You can always say no and turn away, Gage. She smiled and raised her eyebrow at him.

\- I wouldn’t fucking dare. He took up on a challenge and pushed her even closer, bumping their foreheads and letting themselves be lost in their gaze as they swinged into the remaining track till the vinyl ran out of power, letting it end with a most tender kiss they both hungered for after every argument, let it be forgotten in a matter of seconds but her mind still drifted away for a split moment about Harrison’s move... 


End file.
